It Just Happened
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: PART TWO! A collab I did with the awesome Kittypride16. Read her part first! Will chaosity occur in this part or not while Dawn and Paul are on their date? Only one way to find out! Now click the title and read. Ikarishipping!


_The biggest ikarishipping Fan here! Okay, it's my part now, so hold on to your seat ladies and gentlemen! 8D_

It was six thirty p.m.; thirty minutes before seven o'clock, and thirty minutes until my supposed date with Paul.

"What should I wear?" I mumbled to myself, setting down the curling iron, heaving an exhausted sigh.

Should I wear my usual casual clothings or a dress? What does _Paul _expect me to wear? Actually, no; what _is_ Paul going to wear?

Finally, after about ten minutes of looking through my closet for an exceptional outfit, I finally decided just to wear a cute black dress that went to my thighs with spaghetti straps, and I also wore a diamond necklace with the dress that was a gift from my grandma. Black kitten heels and my signature gold clips completed the look. I had also curled my hair to perfection.

With ten minutes to spare, I called Zoey who agreed to take me to my date. So three minutes later, my ride for the date was here.

"Are you nervous?" Zoey questioned, a grin on her face.

"Um yeah," I admitted, gazing out the window at all the passing cars. "Kind of. I mean, I don't even know if this is a 'date' like you and everybody else think. For all we know, he could just want to talk to me about where Ash is and stuff because he wants to battle him again."

"Yeah, sure… and he would invite you out just to talk about that?" Zoey rolled her eyes, continuing, "He could have asked where Ash was in the Mall, Dawn. Think reasonably."

I smiled apologetically at Zoey. "Sorry… just nervous, that's all. I'm not thinking straight…"

We pulled up in front of Olive Garden. I could see Paul waiting by the entrance, an unreadable expression on his face. I gulped, swallowing until my mouth was dry.

"Just don't try anything on the first date," Zoey winked and I snorted.

"No need to worry, Zoey! I'm not _stupid_," I waved goodbye as I slammed the car door shut, walking quickly so I could meet up with Paul.

"Hey!" I greeted cheerfully. He grunted in response. Still managing to smile, I drawled, "So… um, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Maybe it was just my imagination, but Paul's cheeks suddenly looked a very light pink. Could also just be bad lighting though.

"We'll discuss that inside," He mumbled, shoving his hand in his jean's pockets before walking into the restaurant.

I quickly scanned what Paul was wearing with my eyes before following him inside. Jazz music greeted us as we walked in.

Paul was wearing a white button-up dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, and black denim pants. My face went up a few degrees while pink painted my cheeks, butterfrees beginning to dance in the pit of my stomach. Paul looked _hot._

I guess this _is _a date, I thought, a shiver going down my spine as his hand accidentally brushed mine. "Sorry…" I whispered, taking a seat on the opposite side of him.

Moments after sitting down, a blonde-haired waitress greeted us to take our orders. I noticed that the blonde's eyes kept shifting to Paul while taking our order, and she had more of a sour tone with me.

Ha! Somebody is jealous, I thought with a triumphant smirk. Everybody probably thinks I'm on a date with the current Sinnoh Champion!

That's because you _are_ on a date with the current Sinnoh Champion! A voice inside of me boasted. Still, I wonder what Paul wants to talk to me about…

As soon as the waitress left I turned my gaze to Paul, asking once more, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about again, Paul?"

Paul deliberately turned away. I frowned, starting to wonder if I said something wrong.

Maybe… maybe he's nervous? I started to sweat some, suddenly uncomfortable as Paul turned back to me, his eyes looking me over.

I decided to change the subject, saying excitedly, "So, I heard you finally beat Cynthia! So, what is it like being Champion? Is it fun?"

Paul shrugged. "It's… nice."

I scoffed mentally, resting my chin glumly on my hand. Figures. I shouldn't have expected a full-on explanation of what it's like being champion and such. You just can't count on Paul for such a thing…

Well, the date isn't going badly just yet, I thought to myself, starting to drum my fingers on the table.

"You still haven't told me why you asked me out on a date," I told him with a slight smirk. I pretended to be examining my nails as he turned my way, a scowl on his face.

"Who says this is a date?" He growled.

I raised an eyebrow, an amused grin on my face. "Really? Then why did you tell me to meet you here at Olive Garden?" I teased, earning an annoyed growl from Paul who just turned away again, a barely visible blush on his cheeks.

I smiled as I watched him, blood rushing to my cheeks.

Just then, the same waitress from before arrived with our food.

"There you go," She said, setting the bowls of soup down along with the side entrées. "The check will be here when you finish," She whispered, smirking suggestively at Paul before walking away.

I scowled at the blonde, crossing my arms in front of me. Jealousy burned in my veins as I watched her give another flirty wave at Paul who just stared after her uninterestedly.

"Hmph!" I huffed, beginning to down my soup angrily.

"What's with you?" Paul questioned as he turned my way. He raised an eyebrow as I continued chomping on my soup, still scowling as I did so.

"Nothing…" I grumbled moodily.

"Hn. I see what's going on," I raised my head up from my soup, frowning as I saw Paul smirking. "Jealous, are we?"

"Huh? Wha-? I-I'm not jealous! Pfft!" I scoffed, waving my hand as if to dismiss the idea.

"Actually, I think you are jealous." Paul stated, starting to eat his soup.

My face reddened, and I stammered, "I-I am not jealous! Besides, w-who are you one to talk?! You can't even admit you asked me out on a date!"

This silenced Paul for the moment as he scowled, silently eating his soup. I continued to angrily shove the spoon in my mouth, swallowing the soup in the process.

After five minutes of eating silently, and when we were both almost done with our food, Paul spoke again. "Fine, maybe this is a date," He admitted grudgingly.

I smiled as he said those words.

"…And already you're jealous of every girl that sets eyes on me," Paul said wryly, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

I almost spat out the rest of my soup from my mouth. My face flushed red once more, and I waited until I swallowed before finally muttering, "Not every girl…"

Paul rolled his eyes, a stony expression back on his face.

"Are we done here?" The same waitress from before with the blonde curls questioned, her violet irises on Paul as she asked.

"Yes, we're done," I answered for her, smiling sweetly at her as I nudged the dirty dishes towards her. "We'll take the check now and then we should be ready to go," I narrowed my eyes at Paul. "Unless you want to stay here?" And tell me what you wanted to talk to me about, I added silently.

"Yes, we're all done here." Paul grunted.

The waitress sighed, handing them the check as she picked up the dirty dishes.

After paying for their dinner the two headed out, the night now black with billions of twinkling stars of all colors decorating the sky.

I smiled at the sky, watching as a star shot passed. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?" I asked quietly.

I could feel Paul's gaze on me for a few moments before he actually answered. He shrugged, answering honestly, "I just wanted to… go out with you, I guess." He shrugged again, continuing, "I mostly asked you from impulse."

"Oh." I turned my head, now staring at him. His hair blew gently from the breeze, the moonlight shining down on him.

Unconsciously, I called out his name. "Paul?"

"Hm?" As he turned my way my lips met his, pressing gently against his as my hand combed through his hair. After a moment of shock, he deepened the kiss, his hand cupping my cheek.

I smiled as I pull away, my eyes staring into his coal black ones. After a minute of silence, he took his hand in mine. He brushed a strand of hair from my forehead before kissing it gently. "Lets go…" He mumbled, leading me to his car.

_Hope you liked! Okay people, now review because you know KittyPride16 and I are awesome!_

_~TbiF_


End file.
